


Today Is The Day

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You finally get to meet your soulmate, but you didn't expect to meet him like this.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Today Is The Day

_May 4th._

Ever since you were younger, you had been dreaming of the day when you meet your soulmate. You loved to listen to the story of how your parents met and they always said how magical it was. You hoped the same. So every year from the moment you learned how to read, you waited patiently on May 4th for you to meet your one. Finally, it came and it was not what you expected.

Aliens. Aliens were coming out from the sky and destroying the city. This was not how you expected this day to go. 

“Hurry! Everyone! Go! Quickly! Come on!” You yelled as you ushered people out of the now ruined cafe that you worked at. You pushed people out the door as rubble and debris started flying everywhere. With one last quick run through, you ran out from the cafe making sure that no one was left behind.

“Maria!” A mother yelled. Your head whipped back to see some police holding back a mother. You followed her line of sight to see a little girl standing in the middle of the street watching the aliens fly by. With adrenaline still rushing through your veins, you ran towards the girl.

“Hey, sweetie. We need to get you to your mom." 

"WATCH OUT!” You turn your head and see a car flying directly toward you. You push the girl out of the way and close your eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came. You open your eyes to see the Hulk standing in front of you throwing down the car.

Captain America ran up to the Hulk, “Good job, Dr. Banner.” The Hulk nodded and began to run in the direction of the aliens flying overhead.  
“Are you okay, ma'am?”

Before you can answer, a burning sensation ran through your arm and you hissed in pain. You rolled up your sleeve and you watched as the date on your rest glowed. Captain America also hissed and rolled up his sleeve. The same date glowing. You two looked at each other in disbelief.

“Well, I didn’t think this was how we were going to meet.” The captain said with a smirk.

You scoffed, “No kidding.” You stuck out your hand, “Y/N L/N.”

He shook it, “Steve Rogers.”

“Well, better get going, Steve. New York needs you.”

He then began to look worried, “Will you be alright?”

“Save the city first. Worry about me later.” You kissed his cheek, “Stay safe, Captain. I expect you to find me once this is over.”

Steve smiled, “Yes ma'am!”

* * *

Hours later you made sure that every person you received medical attention and had a drink of water.

As you walked past a group of people, someone grabbed your wrist. You stopped to see Maria and her mother, “Thank you for saving my Maria. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”

You shook your head, “No need. I’m just glad that you and your daughter are safe.”

“Looks like you’re a hero.” You smile at the sound of his voice. You face Steve, whom is walking towards you not wearing his mask and the rest of his team waiting behind him.

“Says you. You and your team did a pretty good job.”

“Not good enough, the city is in ruins.”

You shrugged, “Not entirely. But we’ll make it. Thanks to you guys.”

“So, uh, we’re actually going to get something to eat. Would you like to join us?”

You smiled, “Sure! What are you guys thinking?”

“Uh, Tony mentioned something about shwarmas, whatever those are." 

You laughed, "Sounds great.” You hooked your arm around his, “So Cap, will this be our first date?”

Steve chuckled, “If you want it to be, then sure. However, I don’t think most people have dates after almost dying in an alien invasion.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure most people don’t meet their soulmate during an alien invasion.”

“That is a very good point.” You reach the rest of the team and you’re in awe. 

“Uh, guys, this is Y/N…my soulmate.”

“Wait, you met her today? While all that shit was happening?” Tony asked.

You nodded, “Not how soulmate meetings usually go, but yeah. Nice to meet you all.”

“Wow, Cap. You save the city and find your soulmate in one day. I think today’s been very interesting for ya.” A redheaded woman remarked.

“Enough with the teasing, Nat. And can we please eat already? Before some other weird shit starts happening?” said a man carrying a compound bow as he walks away.

“I agree with him” You pull Steve as you and the rest of the team walk to the shwarma place.

“So, Y/N, tell me about yourself.”


End file.
